<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinks by Mpuppy5885</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593668">Drinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885'>Mpuppy5885</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 am drinks, Jessica Jones Needs a Hug, Jessica Jones and Tony Stark bonding, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to chase off the memories is sharing drinks at 3:00 am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Danny Rand, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about being an alcoholic is that it’s usually really lonely, Tony knew this better than anyone. Some days when the PTSD got too bad and no one else was there he would just drink and drink, trying to get the memories to fade. That’s how either Pepper or Rhodey would find him, drunk out his mind or passed out drunk in his lab, they would take him to bed and just sit with him until he went to sleep or back to sleep. With the ex-vengers, he would always get scolded for drinking and told to just get over himself. When he built his new team and basically adopted Peter, he decided to stop black-out drinking. He didn’t want to become his old man to Peter or the other kids that made his tower their home.</p><p>However some nights when the memories were too fresh and hurt too much he found himself in the kitchen looking for the alcohol. Turns out tonight he wasn’t the only one, Jessica Jones was rooting through his alcohol cabinet mumbling to herself about finding the good stuff.</p><p>“Well, well, well, what do you think you’re doing Ms. Jones?” Tony asked as he leaned on the counter.</p><p>“Looking for Neverland,” Jess snapped. “Damit Tony, where do you keep the good stuff?”</p><p>“In the back behind the wine,” Tony answered. “What are you doing up this late? It’s… umm… F.R.I.D.A.Y. what time is it?”</p><p>“The time is currently 3:00 am. Will that be all Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s Irish lilt answered.</p><p>“Yeah baby-girl, that’s all,” Tony assured the A.I. “So going back to my earlier question Jess, what are you doing up at 3:00 am?”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep, kept seeing His face,” Jess grinds out. “What are you doing up at 3:00 am, Tony?”</p><p>Tony humms sympathetically before answering, “Same as you, too many memories keeping me awake.”</p><p>“We’re both all kinds of f-ed up, aren’t we?” Jess laughs depressingly.</p><p>“Guess so,” Tony says.</p><p>Jessica finds some of Tony’s strongest alcohol in the back and pulls it out. Tony walks over to another cabinet and pulls out two glasses. Setting them on the counter he waits for Jessica to pour the drink into the cups. Once the glasses are filled Tony picks his up and holds it out to Jess for a cheer. “To alcoholics who have traumatic pasts, that keeps them up at 3:00 am.”</p><p>They clink the glasses together and sip their drinks. Sitting in silence has never been Tony’s strong suit, the quiet gets to him, making him think of space and the portal.</p><p>“How are the girls?” He asks, trying to fill the silence. </p><p>“Dani and Lucy are fine. So are Danny, Luke, and I if that’s what you're going to ask next,” Jess answers. “How’s your harem?”</p><p>“Haha, very funny. Pepper is still a queen among us peasants, Rhodey’s braces are working and his physical therapy is going well, Stephen is still a snarky magical bastard, Loki is a sneaky magical bastard, and T’Challa is dealing with running a country,” Tony explained. “My kids, why is that weird to say, are doing great. Peter is sunshine personified, Harley is trouble personified, Abby is a sweet little girl, and Loki’s kids are mischief personified.”</p><p>“So our lives are great, but we’re messes,” Jess summarized as she took a big gulp of her drink.</p><p>“Basically,” Tony agreed.</p><p>They drifted into silence again, but this one wasn’t as stifling to Tony. Maybe because Jessica understood his pain and got it. Or maybe having something other to talk about instead of being left alone with the memories got his mind off them. Whatever the reason, Tony was glad to have someone here to share late night drinks with. Once they finished they put the cups into the sink for tomorrow and started to head back to their rooms.</p><p>“Hey Tony, thanks for sharing 3:00 am drinks with me, it really helped,” Jess called to him.</p><p>“Back at you Jones,” He replied and flash finger guns at her.</p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes and slipped into her room. Tony walked to his room and saw his partners scrawled all over the bed and smiled. Slipping back into bed he fell asleep with the warmth from his partners and the bonding with Jessica chasing off the memories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>